


The New World

by DeeGee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hermit Naruto, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, None of the characters listed die, Soldiers, Violence, others I can't think of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeGee/pseuds/DeeGee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto had lived in the forest with his hermit uncle since we was a small child. It was his life and he loved it. He rarely had anything to do with the outside world. Until it comes crashing into his nice and quiet life with one major life changing issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A walk in the woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fadedlullabyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/gifts).



Naruto had come to call the forest home at the age of six. His uncle was a hermit and when Naruto’s parents had passed, he found himself trekking miles into the deepest forest in the fire country. And finding himself at the entrance of a cave, well it looked like a cave. The entrance was made up of steel doors. Though it didn’t seem friendly on the outside, Naruto had come to call it home. The inside was much more welcoming; it looked just like a normal house. Well aside from the frogs that came and went as they pleased. His uncle had treated them as pets, and Naruto came to do as well.

Than at the age of seventeen his uncle had passed, leaving Naruto alone. He had thought a few times about going into the city to live. He just couldn’t abandoned the frogs or the life he’d come to love. Sure it seemed like a place not fit for a child. He had fun, they would explore the forest. Naruto could use the stars and the moss to navigate and every night his uncle would read to him under the stars. He taught Naruto about survival, how to fish and build a fire should anything ever happen. Yes, he had a toilet and things like that, the house ran off of solar power. His uncle had homeschooled him, teaching him how to read, write, and other things he said Naruto didn’t really need but had to learn regardless. He had a fairly normal childhood and he loved it. They had treated everyday as an adventure.

So after he buried the man under their favorite tree, near the water. He had decided this was where he belonged.

And another two years had passed as Naruto fell back into their old habits. Only it was just him now. . .

Naruto made a motion for the larger than normal--orange frog to get off his bed.

“Come on, gramps, off.” Naruto grumbled, “I’m tired and you're hogging the bed.” He watched the large frog jump from the bed onto the wooden floor. With a shake of his head, he slowly eased under the red comforter. He had spent most the the day finally reading the stories his uncle wrote but had always said he was too young to read. They were simply romance novels. Still he had found himself attempting to read them, since the old man was gone. Apparently reading made him tired. He had found himself turning in earlier than he normally did. He found sleep coming easily, his eyes heavy, he felt the bed dip. The frog making itself comfortable next to his legs as he fell asleep.

Naruto jerked awake, at the loud pounding sound. First he thought it was a dream. Once he was fully awake he noted the loud banging was consistent. Sitting up he blinked away the surprise, the sound continuing to echo through the house. Naruto sat there momentarily just listening. Before he realized it actually dawned on him that someone was at his door. His door-- the house very far away from civilization.

Naruto made his way into the living room which took up the entire front of the house. He walked past the couch and the stacks of books. Coming to a stop in front of the door. Faintly he heard arguing over the knocking.

Naruto turned the lock, taking a deep breath he opened the door slowly. “I have a gun,” he lied, as the door was pushed open. Several men all in black clothes pushed past him, quickly coming in and shutting the door behind them.

“Hey!” Naruto yelled. “What the hell?” He glared as they dropped large duffel bags, and stripped off their vests.

“Hello!” His voice rose as well as his irritation. “My house you're invading. The least you could do is treat me like I’m visable ass holes.”

One man with short spiky blue hair, smiled as he approached Naruto. “Kisame, Special forces, well recently we became free lance. But seeing as how the world went to shit we were hoping to hold up here to get our bearings for once since this started. So if you please, we’re tired, hungry and low on supplies.”

“Since what?” Naruto heard the words, he just didn't understand what they meant. His arched brow matched the one the larger man lifted.

“You know.” He started looking over the blond. “You don’t know, do you?”

“Know what?”

“No TV?”

“No.”

“No radio?”

“Nope, seriously, what the hell is going on?” Naruto’s brows furrowed.

“You live up here alone?” The man asked and Naruto nodded.

“Like a hermit.” Another man behind the blue-haired guy joked and Naruto shot him a glare.

“I lived here with my uncle, he passed away though, I stayed. Hermit or not its my fucking place don’t be an ass. Especially since you're wanting to stay here. And have yet to tell me what the fuck is going on.”

“My name is Kisame, the loud mouth is Deidara, feel free to ignore him. “

“Naruto.” He ran long fingers through blond spikes, finally calming down. “Still haven’t told me what is going on.”

“Right. That is something you would have to see to believe.” Kisame pointed towards the door. “I’ll take you down, if you stay quiet and follow me.”

“Uhhh...” Naruto watched Kisame exchange a few words with a raven-haired man. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to like what was about to happen.

“Ready?” Kisame grinned approaching the door.

“What about them?” He pointed at the invaders of his home.

“We won’t be gone long.”

Naruto furrowed his brows as Kisame opened the door.

“I’m in my pj’s.” Naruto motioned at his body feeling the larger man grabbing his wrist and pulling him along.

“It adds to the end experience.”

“Is that supposed to be funny.” Naruto mumbled watching short blue spikes nod.

“All right, “ He stopped causing Naruto to crash into his back.

Kisame turned meeting blue eyes. “Stay next to me, stay quiet and do what I say.”

“My feet are cold.” Naruto remarked watching as hazy eyes roamed downwards to his bare feet than grinning. “I like you kid.”

“Not a kid.”

Kisame nodded. “Come, but seriously stay quiet, or we’ll be dead.”

“Fine. So help me this better not be some sick fucking joke.” He didn’t know why anyone would want to prank him. He never spent anytime with people other than Kiba and his sister, whom would do deliveries for him and his uncle. Those were the only people he had ever met, so that idea seemed pointless.

“Can I have my hand back?” Naruto grumbled as a gloved hand released him. He followed Kisame down a small pathway that was covered in vines; he was lucky he spent most of his childhood running barefoot through this forest. He sighed staring at the broad back in front of him, a chill running up his spine with the slight chill of the early morning. The sun was coming up and a fog was settling along the forest floors. He knew it was too late to just go back to bed and pretend nothing was happening.

“How did you even find my place?”

“Quiet remember?”

Naruto huffed, crossing his arms in almost a childlike fashion.

“When we found ourselves stranded in town, we ran into this guy, he said he was heading up this way after he found his sister. Said it would be safe.”

Naruto stopped, causing the other to do the same as he turned and faced him. “Kiba? When was that?”

“A few days ago. We did our best to clear out the town, we were overrun and had to leave. This seemed like the best option.”

“They never showed up. I... are they okay?” Naruto’s fists clenched. “I have to find them. They, they were good people. It doesn’t matter what’s going on they should be here and safe.”

“Sorry, kid. If they aren’t here already--,” Kisame brought a gloved hand up, covering chapping lips, pressing Naruto against a tree. Their bodies pressed tightly together, heated breathing shallowly across his cheek.

Naruto had started to protest, his body momentarily struggling against the firm one pressed into his own. He stopped though, body tensing as he heard low groans, not really human, they were inhuman carrying something darker in the tone that made all the hairs on the back of his neck stand. The groans -- the noise it was almost feral. The hand moved from his mouth, and slowly disappearing behind Kisame. Naruto licked his lips meeting grey-blue eyes, their breathes combining. Kisame shifted his eyes, slowly backing away, once he deemed it safe. His grip however, didn’t loosen from his gun. He nodded in the direction and though their bodies were no longer pressed together they were still in each other's personal space.

Naruto gasped falling back against the tree with a loud thud. When he had seen what they were hiding from. It was a woman-- no it couldn’t be. Her arms were missing as half of her face. The gurgling of blood as she groaned, attempting to locate something, no he knew, somehow he knew she was after them. She knew they were there. Naruto took a deep and shaky breath, his eyes turned away from the woman, only to find Kisame gone.

He felt a surge of panic coursing through him. He turned his head, searching for the man. Just when the thought of being left behind crossed his mind, Naruto turned back to the woman, finding Kisame coming up behind her with a knife raised in one hand. He couldn’t control his breathing and he couldn’t turn away. Just as she seemed to notice someone else the blade came down into her red hair, blood spilling out as the blade was pulled out, and the lifeless body fell to the ground.

Naruto watched Kisame move towards him, placing his knife back into his sheath on his left thigh. The other man was tensed, of course he was. He also was on alert Naruto could tell, he knew what a person that was hunting looked like.

“There are more of them, over running cities. Most of them are fast, some of them are slow. We noticed they are still mutating, slowly they are becoming something more monstrous. The town is lost they are everywhere. “ Kisame came to a stop, placing a hand on a shaky shoulder.

“Lets go back.”

Naruto nodded, his thoughts racing faster than his heart that was jack hammering in his chest. He didn’t say anything about the hand gripping his wrist again, leading him back.

“Why?” He whispered, eyes scanning the ground beneath his bare feet.

“Can’t say I know. There was talk of terrorist threats, science experiment gone wrong. Hell over flowing into our world. Take your pick or go with who cares. All that matters now is staying alive. “ His grip tightened and Naruto found himself close to falling to the ground. Regardless of how weak his legs felt he followed Kisame back to his home. Back to where they would work on staying alive. Because Naruto didn’t know what else to do.

...

Naruto didn’t speak when the door opened and they made their way inside. He was expecting something from the group instead he just found solemn faces. No this isn't a laughing matter, they understood what he had witnessed they lived through it.

“I made some stew, I hope that’s okay.” A redhead spoke from the doorway right before the hall, where the kitchen was.

Naruto nodded, “Help yourselves. There’s only two rooms though and a study. I think I will lay down a bit.” He didn’t hear any protests or any coments while leaving the room. To be honest he hoped that going to bed would make everything return to normal.

Naruto crawled into bed pulling the blankets up around him, snuggling into the pillow. He truly hoped this would just be a nightmare. He may live as a hermit, it didn’t mean that he wanted this world to end. Nor did he wish to see people suffering. His eyes clenched shut he tried to clear his mind and force more sleep to come. . .

Naruto sat up when his bedroom door opened. Kisame made his way in the room with two bowls of stew.

“Eat.” The larger man sat at the edge of the twin sized bed, holding the food out.

Naruto took it, looking into the dark colored food with chunks of meat. The made the hunger leave him. All he could see was that woman and the blood. He sat the food in his lap with a sigh.

“What’s going to happen now?” He whispered, a hand moving the spoon around in the food.

“Now well rest a few days, make a plan. Make a run for supplies. Look for survivors where we can. And hold up here for as long as we can. “

Under different circumstances would Naruto tell them to leave? Probably not, he especially couldn’t send them out there in that mess.

“This-- I’m not okay with this happening.” He turned slightly watching Kisame place his soup on the nightstand and grab the only two pictures on it. For a moment Naruto could only stare, teeth chewing on his bottom lip.

“No one is.”

Naruto scooted closer, bowel in hand he sat just an inch or two behind Kisame. “Those were my parents, died in a fire when I was a kid.” Naruto shook his head. “My uncle said my dad got me out first then went back for my mother. Only neither of them ever came back.” Naruto smiled a smile that carried a sadness with it.

“That one, the old guy was my uncle I lived here with him. He died a few years ago though. I loved him. He was more than an uncle, he was a father to me. Even though he was a bit crazy and a womanizer.” Naruto laughed softly, “Which is really hard for a hermit. He would always spy on any girl that went to the falls nearby. Jeez, he was such a pain.”

“Sounds entertaining.” Kisame put the pictures back in their places.

“You?” Naruto drew one knee up, resting his head against it.

“Those guys out there, they are the closest I have to anything like family. We’ve been on the same team for twelve years now. Since the day I was old enough to join I found myself stuck with them.”

Naruto placed a lightly tanned hand on Kisame shoulder. He didn’t know why he just felt the need to comfort the other man. Because for some reason he felt at ease with the other near him. Regardless of them just meeting. Kisame didn’t stop him either, and Naruto found himself leaning his head against the toned back and staying there. They both stayed silent taking in the comfort they felt with the others presence. It was nice to feel this kind of comfort in this nightmare of a world that would eventually kill them all.


	2. The suburbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited and fixed up by xHelloI'mInsane

How had this happened? 

Naruto had found himself staring out of a small, round window. His mind already answering. He knew how it happened; it had come pounding on his front door during the early morning hours. They had come with the news that the world Naruto knew little about, had come too close to the end. It was teetering there… close to no one left. He would have scoffed if he hadn’t seen it firsthand.

People were mutating into something non-human. Those killed by these things usually—very violently—rose up in a matter of seconds to end up just as blood thirsty and rage-filled as the rest.

It hadn’t stopped Naruto from setting his resolve and coming out into that world after a week of the soldiers they realized what Naruto had wouldn’t last long with the size of the group. So they had decided they would need supplies, six men out of the twelve soldiers would make the run into the town and bring back as much as they could. While the others would keep the place secure and set up a defense system the best they could outside and better plan a way to survive.

Though the six were actually five soldiers and Naruto—whom of which after a heated debate with a certain blue haired lieutenant—was given a handgun, which at the time he was confident in using along with the bow and arrows his uncle had taught him to use as a child and his uncles shot gun. Though he rarely hunted, after the first few times he felt himself opposed to killing them, and then what would follow after in prepping them for dinner. He would rather have the meat packaged and already dead than see the cute little bunny eyes staring at him. It wasn’t the point now, and he knew he would most likely go back to his uncle’s rule of hunting: you kill it, you eat it. However, that rule only applied to animals. 

And to be truthful he hadn’t used the gun. He froze the first time he needed to and had to be saved by Kisame, who lectured him again. He knew he had to use it. He knew they weren’t human anymore, but he still froze. But the trip into the city was nothing compared to trying to get out, the infected in the forest were low in numbers, easy to manage—but again, not for Naruto, with the whole freezing up thing. 

It happened before they even reached town, and Kisame had almost dragged him back home. Only the others didn’t agree with wasting time.

Naruto’s whole reason for coming was to find Kiba and Hana. He wanted them safe because he also wanted to see familiar faces. People he knew-- he didn’t want to lose the only two from the old world he had known.

The soldiers agreed to make a stop by the clinic where the two siblings had lived. It was only few blocks away from the local pharmacy, another stop on the map Kisame had.

Only things had gone very wrong very fast.

They had plans should anything go wrong and they were separated. If separated for any reason, they would make their way back to base--Naruto’s home—and regroup there.

It had seemed the most of the dead didn’t care for the sunlight too much, something that Kisame had said they must have adapted over the last few weeks or that there were too many people around in the start for the dead to care. Either way, he figured without food they took to hiding during the day.  
So they had walked right into dozens of the infected hiding in the dark corners of the buildings. Information they wished they had known beforehand.  
Kisame said they were careless because the noise that they had made. Entering the first store, they quickly found themselves in a fight for survival against the infected.

They had to retreat. There was no other choice. The ruckus and consequences that lead to their current situation was near fatal and had they chose to stay and fight, they would be dead.

In those moments though, they couldn’t outrun them. At least he and Kisame couldn’t, not when they were nearly surrounded with more coming all they could do was find a place to hide. And in the heat of things, he didn’t realize when he lost sight of the others so he had simply kept Kisame in his sight and followed the man’s lead.  
It led them to where they were now after barely escaping the grocery store they ran for their lives in the clearest direction they could. Cutting across alley ways and streets that were not completely full of those monsters, Kisame had broken down a door of an abandoned house in the first neighborhood they came across, he had simply wanted to get them out of the open and somewhere they could safely hide.

It seemed they weren’t going to die just yet. The home they broke into luckily had an attic door already opened. They had climbed in it, thankful for the luck, and pulled the ladder up.

The good news: whoever lived here before intended to stay in the attic. There was food, though very little, and water along with a small cot. Why the person had left he didn’t know, but he was glad for the safety and the knowledge they couldn’t climb walls and hopefully never would. 

The bad news: Kisame was the only one that seemed concerned for him and stuck to his side, though he guessed he couldn’t blame anyone. They were all panicked with the surprise. The real bad news was: they knew where the food was, and they were in the house as well, seeing that neither locks nor windows wouldn’t hold for very long.

There were dozens of them down below. The groaning seemed to echo in his head as well as the bloodied fists and bodies hitting the walls just below him.  
They, at best, would make it two weeks if they were extremely careful with the food and water. They couldn’t stay here for much longer than that. He hoped those things would lose interest and scramble off for other means of food since it had been a day already.

Kisame had been staring at the map for a while, cursing softly every few moments, and Naruto’s eyes weren’t leaving the distance in the window or the setting sun. He hadn’t moved his head in over an hour or so he thought. He hadn’t checked the old pocket watch he had with him, which of course it was his uncles. He had brought it for good luck. He scoffed slightly.  
Yeah, good luck. 

He turned his head slightly, ignoring the stiffness and slight pain from staying in the same position for too long.

He kept thinking maybe if he had run faster they wouldn’t be in this situation. He had never been pushed to run like that before, except…”You know… I was chased by a bear once.” He turned towards the other man. He wasn’t sure why he said it or what he thought would come of it. It was trivial compared to now. He just wanted… to fill his head with something other than doomed thoughts.

“There is a difference between a bear and a hoard of monsters trying to eat you.”

Naruto sighed; he knew it was pointless to bring up right now. He would just be bothering Kisame who, unlike Naruto, was thinking of an escape plan. He was sure of it, and Kisame probably wasn’t in the mood for his trip down memory lane. He looked up from the wooden floor to the other who sighed.

“A bear, huh?”

Naruto smiled slightly. “I was fourteen, and I thought that lying curled up, attempting to sound like a cub would save me.”

“Did it?” Kisame chuckled as Naruto head shook.

“I think it pissed it off more so I ran, tripping over myself. It felt like the forest was alive and putting every vine, branch, and anything else you could think of in front of my feet. My uncle saved me though. Luckily he noticed I wondered off and said he just knew I was getting myself in trouble.”

“Smart man then. What happened?”

Naruto cringed slightly, “We ate bear for weeks. No, actually it felt like years. He said I had to learn a lesson since he saved me by shooting it. And then he scolded me for wondering off to areas he told me not to go into.”

“The life of solitude in the woods, huh? At least he didn’t start breeding redneck cannibals.” Kisame laughed slightly only to stop at the wide-eyed look he received.

“Why would you think that?” Naruto stared, shocked and confused that anyone would think his uncle would be capable of such things.

“I was… You know the whole different sets of movies of backwoods hillbillies’ gone cannibal… ‘Wrong Turn’ series?” He noted the blank stare as he brought a hand to scratch at the nape of his neck. “No TV.” He muttered to himself. “Sorry it was just a joke.”

Naruto didn’t find it very funny.

“I’ve seen movies before, you know, before my parents died. Though my old man used to say books were better and that TV would rot our brains. I think he just didn’t want more people than necessary coming to the house.” He sighed again, gaze dropping to the floor.

“Yeah, I’d hate to see the installation bill for setting up service there.”

Naruto smiled, “I didn’t mind too much. I always had things to do, and he always kept me entertained, safe, and hermit or not, I still had to be educated. Though when Hana would bring supplies to us, they would always stay a couple hours, and I would play with Kiba and his dog.” Naruto’s smile faded.

“They are dead aren’t they? Otherwise they would have shown up.” Naruto bit his bottom lip, chewing the chapped area into soreness. He hadn’t noticed Kisame moving around until the man was sitting opposite of him with two cans, one of corn and one of green beans, along with a can opener.

“You know he could have picked some better canned foods. Not to complain really, some ravioli would have been nice. Mix it up a little.” He handed Naruto the corn and a fork that wasn’t too dirty. Still Naruto wiped it inside his shirt.  
“Bear meat looking better yet?”

“Give it a few more days and I’m sure.” Naruto smiled again.

“On the upside I can hunt one in the future. On the downside if they decide to try their hands out on wildlife we may be in more trouble. A mutated bear... I’m not okay with that.” Kisame tried to laugh at that, though the image that came to mind wasn’t all too pleasant.

“You know,” Naruto paused playing with the can of food, “If you guys hadn’t shown up I may be dead. I go out in those woods every day. Most mornings I’ll go out to fish, though I usually throw them back. I just spend hours trying to best my dead uncle's record at most fish caught.” Naruto sighed. “If I had ran into one out there or two, maybe more-“

“You didn’t though. There’s no point thinking about the what-ifs anymore. They will just drive you crazy. So eat your corn.” He smiled at the end of it, after grabbing Naruto’s can and opening it, he handed it back to the boy.

“Where do you think he-- well it could be her… Went?” Naruto stirred the food around with a finger for a moment.

“I don’t know, and I’m not going to waste too much thought on it,” Kisame paused. “It’s getting dark though, and I don’t want to run the flashlight batteries flat if we're safe.”

Naruto nodded as they settled into a silence while eating. He didn’t think he would be able to sleep. To be honest, he wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to sleep again. He sighed staring down into the corn before looking at the other, who was eating just as slowly and watching the sun disappear.

“Trade me.” Naruto held out the can, which still had half the corn in it. He watched an eyebrow rise.

“Next time we should mix them together see how it tastes,” Naruto spoke again, slipping the can from Kisame’s hand and pressing the corn into the now empty and gloved hand. Naruto dug his fork into the green beans. He didn’t like green beans, though he guessed with how slow the larger man was eating he didn’t either. But he saved Naruto’s ass a few times, and he just couldn’t bring himself to make the man eat the worse of the two cans.

Naruto, with a not-so-great taste in his mouth, sat the empty can down. “Any ideas on how to get out yet?”

“Not yet. Just about every idea has something we don’t have on us and a lesser crowd of guests waiting for dinner. We have almost a full clip for the handgun and six shells for your uncle’s shotgun. I ran out of ammo for my gun getting here. I shouldn‘t have wasted as much as I did. And you only have seven arrows, so the idea of shooting as many as we can then running for dear life is a short lived idea because there’s just too many of them.”

“You think they may wander off in a day or two?” Naruto asked. He couldn’t help the hopeful tone his voice took. He didn’t want to die here and if it wasn’t dark now Kisame would see it was written all over his face as well.

“I’m hopeful… I just don’t know. The behavior, the changes they have taken on in such sort time, I can’t guess or even think out what they are capable of achieving right now. Maybe if we had time to watch, to study them. Most seem different from each other. I know that’s not what you want to hear, but I’m not going to lie to you. Though, if you are religious at all now would be a damn good time to start praying for some help.” Kisame was on his knees now since the attic wasn’t big enough to completely stand up in. “We should try to sleep though, and see what things are like when we wake up.”

Naruto nodded, regardless of the fact the other couldn’t see him do so. He made his way to the bed on all fours, using his hands to feel for the mattress. There wasn’t a moon tonight, and his nighttime vision wasn’t all that great.

Naruto reached the bed when he heard Kisame unzipping his vest… Well, he thought it was his vest. Then he heard things hitting the floor, and realized they were in fact going to be sleeping together. It was survival, right? Yes, neither of them wanted to sleep on the floor, even though the small cot mattress was on the floor and there wouldn’t be much wiggle room. Naruto sat on the edge slipping off his shoes before he pressed himself against the wall, tensing slightly, and for reasons he decided were monster related. Kisame slipped in behind him, pressing rather closely—okay, right against—his back, before pulling the wool blanket over them.  
“Wool is itchy,” Naruto decided to point out, hoping to break his own awkward feelings.

“It’s not too bad,” Kisame remarked, his breath hitting the back of Naruto head. An arm slipped around a slim waist pulling the other body closer. Naruto’s head was on part of the pillow, and Kisame tucked his free hand under his own head, working on drowning out the noise in his mind and force some sleep.

Naruto had a thought on the matter of Kisame’s arm holding him mid-waist and how it made him feel awkward. Only it actually kind of made him feel safe, which felt silly. How could being held make him feel safe from what was waiting in the dark for them? It did though. The thoughts helped him to escape from what he had spent hours listening to, as he too hoped to force some rest.  
. . . . . . . . . 

Naruto stirred, waking slowly when he felt too hot to sleep any longer. It didn’t quite stop him from laying there facing the wood of the attic wall. He figured that if anything had changed, and they could actually escape, Kisame would have woken him. Instead, he could hear the occasional curse sent, to what he assumed, was still quite the crowd down below.

It didn’t leave him with much hope or desire to move from his spot.

“We’re going to die here aren’t we?” he spoke voice low and mostly to himself. Though the lack of response didn’t help how he felt at the moment.  
“I shouldn’t have let you come.”

Naruto sat up rather quickly, turning to face the other man. “What?”

“It was a fool’s errand in the first place. We had seen firsthand what they could do, so coming right back into the mess we escaped from was stupid, and on top of it, I let you come.” Calloused fingers brushed short blue spikes back, rubbing his scalp slightly, feeling rather helpless at the moment. Kisame could do nothing but kick his own ass, for putting the kid in harm’s way. He really should have made Naruto stay behind. 

The long black sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to the elbows, exposing a small tattoo of a shark along the lightly colored flesh. Naruto found himself staring at the ink, looking for something to say to the older man. But he didn’t know what. He had no comfort to give for what was happening to them, and his own hope for living much longer hung by a frail thread.

“What’s with the shark?” he asked, his legs crossing with his arms falling to his lap. It was the only thing he could get to leave his mouth.

Kisame sat with one knee raised and an arm resting on it with his other leg folded partly under it. He shook his head and ran his other hand through his hair, wiping the sweat that gathered along the hairline off. With a sigh his hand moved, fingers briefly moving over the tattoo.

“I had a thing for sharks. Used to pretend I was one as a kid. Got this at sixteen. It was a crappy job a friend did. I had it touched up a few years ago. Great whites were my favorite.” It wasn’t really anything worth talking about, though he figured anything that wasn’t about their impending doom was worthwhile conversation material.

Naruto tried to smile. He wanted too, but it just wasn’t happening so he found words bubbling up again without prior thought. “I don’t wanna die here.”

“Me neither,” Kisame answered as that the dreaded silence fell again, leaving them to nothing but the sounds of the infected making its way to their ears.  
…

Over the next few days Naruto found his body becoming more sluggish and tired. It could have to do with him sleeping most of the days and nights or the dwindling food supply. The noise that had bothered him before he now found comfort away from it in sleep, though more often than not a nightmare would awake him. He would often roll over just to stare at Kisame who was taking on a similar appearance of tiredness, only the other man was paler from lack of sleep. He would crawl into the bed, which was when Naruto found sleep the easiest-- after the sun went down, though he often would be up in a few hours and lost in his own thoughts.  
Right now, even though they were both in bed and the sun had been gone a few hours, Naruto, despite the comfort he found with the larger man next to him, had yet to fall asleep. Part of him was already down and out, waiting for death. And the rest of him was anxious and hopeful.

For when the sun rose, they had decided to make a run for it. Kisame thought it better than dying here, starved, and Naruto wasn’t sure how he felt about it. He just knew if Kisame left so would he. So they would drop the ladder and take their chances. Even though a decent amount of infected cleared, there were still more than either cared to think of around him.

Cabin fever had set in already and Kisame had decided to go for it. Hopefully they didn’t die trying to escape, and Naruto, without realizing, found himself squeezing around the hand on his waist. So maybe he wasn’t ready for death and maybe lady luck would be on their side. Maybe it wouldn’t. 

All he knew right now was that… he was fucking scared and he knew--he knew, by how the fingers intertwining with his own and squeezing back, so was Kisame. This was happening though, and he hoped to whatever deity was out there that they survived this.

…

Naruto’s nerves were rattled as he realized they were indeed going back out into that mess. He couldn’t stay focused like Kisame had instructed him to do. His heart was ready to jump from his chest, and his hands were shaky. Therefore, he wouldn’t be shooting his bow and hitting anything right now. This didn’t mean he would be leaving all the work to Kisame. No, it just meant he wouldn’t be wasting his arrows on shots he wasn’t confident in hitting his target. Instead, he had the old double barrel shotgun and the intention of not drawing attention to them by shooting. It would still be a weapon for now. Kisame would use his long knife since they absolutely did not want to fire off the guns unless it necessary and the only option they had left.

So with another deep breath, and something whispered from the other man that he didn’t quite catch, the ladder slowly met the floor below. After, of course, Kisame had deemed the area he could see clear for the escape. The older man moved first with Naruto hot on his heels. There were no mobs of the dead--thanks to the endless amounts of praying Naruto had done to whoever was listening. 

There were only three infected in the backyard today, which was their way out since the streets had more moving around and only a few interested in the house. Finally after a week or so--he lost count of the days of waiting with the intention of giving up and hoping to break through the crowd--many had seemed to lose interest or maybe forgotten that food was nearby. Naruto didn’t want to think they were smart enough to figure out the food wasn’t coming down to them and gave up. If that was the case and if they were that smart then surely they would have found a way to them, right? No, he didn’t want to think about it, nor was it the time to think about anything but getting out alive.

The stairs--and Naruto did send up a silent thank you--didn’t creek on the slow way down. They didn’t pay much attention to the house, the bloodied walls and floor, broken shelves and windows. Each step felt like it took an eternity. Kisame was on alert, stopping in front of the doorways to the outside, kitchen, and living room. Noting one in the living room, he signaled for Naruto to silently follow him in hopes of not catching the unwanted attention. Turning the corner to the back of the house, Naruto found himself bumping into Kisame’s broad back. The larger man didn’t pay him any mind. Instead he felt himself, gently and quietly, being pushed against the wall and was signaled to stay there.

He turned his head slightly, watching Kisame hastily make his way to the one staring outwards from the yard; the thing was missing half an arm and went down rather quickly as the blade entered upwards from the lower jaw. Once it hit the ground, Kisame was already moving towards the others, and Naruto followed, taking the handle and rushing towards the woman that charged Kisame. He hit her over the blood incrusted blond hair, bringing her to her knees while Kisame took out the other one. Before Naruto could use the rear of the gun again, the other man was on her, bringing the knife down as hard as he could into the back of her head. Before Naruto could think or feel anything he was being tugged towards the back gate. 

Naruto followed, thinking that maybe, just maybe, they could make it. But they were just making it out of the yard and into the alley… they still had a long way to go.


	3. A freindly stroll in the woods

It was hard to catch his breath. All they had been doing was running. They had stuck to alleys where they could and ducked around trash bins or anything else they found littering the streets. It was hard and they had run-ins with the infected, running when there were too many, and killing when they had too. But somehow they had made it this far. 

They finally made it to the tree lines leading into the forest. The problem was, when avoiding the infected they had wound up in a completely different part of the woods and Naruto wasn’t quite sure how to get home from here. But they were too busy to care and even as they entered the woods they hadn’t slowed down. He really was running on fumes. All he could do was keep his eyes on Kisame's back and force his legs to continue moving.

It wasn’t until Naruto was sure that he would collapse that Kisame finally slowed to a stop.  
And whoever was on the other side that was watching out for them, he sent a thank you to. And not just for escaping in one piece. He really didn’t think he was able to run anymore without a break.

Kisame stopped, his lungs were burning and he thought about Naruto being in the same condition. A break was necessary. They weren’t being chased at the moment, they could finally catch their breaths and maybe take in their surroundings to figure out which way to go.

“We need to head north-east to get back,” He spoke just above a whisper, voice slightly shaky. That general direction he thought, and maybe their luck would continue. 

Naruto’s throat was still dry and as he slipped to the ground he worked on trying to find his voice. They didn’t have any water, the few supplies they had when they left were lost after a close call when they escaped town. 

“If- if we can just get somewhere...” Naruto took a few more deep breathes. “Somewhere I recognize, I can get us back home.”

Kisame nodded, “Looking forward to getting back.”

Naruto laughed, his throat raspy. He didn’t know why he did, but, “I always knew that I wasn’t the suburbs type of person, and not just because I’m not the family type or into,” Naruto trailed off hand failing a bit. “I don’t like neighbors.”

Kisame snorted, “Well they weren’t exactly friendly neighbors so no loss there.”

Naruto nodded. “Definitely prefer my secluded life.”

“Yeah?” 

Naruto paused for a moment, thinking and realizing his words, though he couldn’t read the blank expression on the other man’s face. “I, uh... Not that I don’t like having you around.” Naruto looked away again, not thinking out his words fully, he had wanted to say he didn’t want to be alone again. Though it was nagging in the back of his mind that it was definitely more than that. Still, he couldn’t say anything. Not in this situation at least, he felt he couldn’t. So he would focus on something else.

Naruto huffed, his head falling back against the tree staring at the sky through the tree limbs that were partially blocking his view. It was midday already, he hoped they would make it back before nightfall but wasn’t sure on those chances. “If it starts getting dark and we’re not there…”

“We will figure something out then and pick back up in the morning. We will cross that bridge when it comes.”

Naruto nodded.

Kisame knew he couldn’t relax when resting but he allowed himself a few brief moments regardless of that. And somehow Naruto helped him to do so. But with the world as it is now, that may not be an entirely good thing. Nonetheless, he didn’t mind it too much and he found some enjoyment every time Naruto was flustered. 

Kisame took a deep breath, pushed himself off the tree and held out a hand to the hesitant Naruto. “We need to keep moving.”

Naruto nodded and a few deep breaths later they were walking, not running since it didn't seem to be necessary at the moment. They had gotten used to the traveling silently--well Naruto did. When they were moving.

He would stay silent as to not disrupt anyone else. In other words, being outside brought an element of fear he never felt in his life. So the only time he was comfortable talking was when he thought they were somewhat safe and that was whenever they had stopped and Kisame was less tense.

He fell in behind the other, eyes scanning the forest. Looking for the infected. Looking for a sign that they were close to home.

It happened so fast, he didn’t even realize it until he was on the ground. His arms shot out against the chest of the man on him. The monster’s teeth were snapping, his bottom lip was missing, his were eyes dull and void, and his fingers were bloody as they scratched at Naruto’s shirt. He gasped as blood splattered on his face. The knife stuck through the creature's eye socket before it was pushed off of him. He grabbed Kisame’s hand and was pulled up. Instantly, he felt out of breath as they both checked over him, Kisame inspecting the scratches. Naruto wiped off the blood on his face, thankful none got into his mouth, he didn’t know if this--this virus or whatever worked that way but he didn’t want to take any chances.

“You’re all right.” Kisame sighed, his hands briefly rubbing Naruto’s arms. 

Naruto nodded wiping his hands on his shirt. “I didn’t- I didn’t even see it.”

“We need to be more careful.” Kisame frowned as he pulled away, he moved towards the body. Putting his boot down on the back of the infected creature’s neck, he grabbed the hilt of the blade and pulled it out of the skull. He wiped it on his black pants before sheathing it back into his belt. 

“Sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for?”

“I-” Should have been paying attention, Naruto didn’t seem to voice that part though.

“You don’t have to apologize to me, ever, especially when you didn’t do anything wrong.” With a sigh and patting the blonds back gently, he started moving again. “Let’s not stand around here too long, we’ve got a lot more ground to cover.”

Naruto didn’t respond, instead he stayed silent as they moved along. Constantly looking around them. He knew he should thank Kisame but he couldn’t find the words, he felt useless at the moment, wondering why he always had to be saved...

They had been walking a while and the sun was setting in the distance but they had no choice. Kisame didn’t want to be stuck out in the open at night, so if it came down to it they would keep moving. He was thirsty and tired. He could only imagine how Naruto was feeling, if they could they needed to stop soon. So he needed to put more effort into finding someplace.

“Hey!”

Kisame nearly jumped at the raised voice, turning quickly knife in hand he found Naruto with a silly grin reaching for his hand and pulling him. He allowed it as well when he noticed the stream. 

Naruto came to a stop at the small stream. “You think it’s safe to drink?”

“I don’t see anything to say otherwise. “Kisame bent down pulling the flask from his pocket it was just a small one he held onto but he was glad he did. He filled it up the best he could before handing it to Naruto to drink. 

“Don’t drink too much at once, you’ll get sick.”

Naruto nodded with a brief smile before pressing the metal to his lips drinking the cool water his throat felt better almost instantly. He didn’t want to stop it felt so good, he never thought he would enjoy drinking water so much. He finished the flask slowly, despite the urge to gulp it all down. He finished only to want more but still he handed it back to Kisame.

“Can we just stay here for the night? Rest against that tree.” Naruto pointed to the large tree he knew it probably wasn’t a good idea but where would they be safe out here? They needed to rest and more then a few minutes.

Kisame filled it up again, taking a drink. He didn’t like the idea but supposed they did need the rest and navigating in the dark would be hard. 

“The stream should run into a lake near my house, I think we should follow it.” He hoped they were going the right way but he never ventured this far into the forest and it was pretty large but if they followed the stream they should reach somewhere he was familiar with. 

Kisame filled up the flask again before setting it down. He then proceeded the clean up some of the dry blood. 

“We will stay for the night at least we will try. I don’t like being stuck out in the open but I guess it’s better then somewhere we could be cornered.” He cupped some water in his hands and splashed it on his face.

Naruto dropped to his knees. “I’m glad, I don’t think I can walk anymore right now.” Naruto dipped his hands in the water and used than to start wiping away the filth he was covered in. 

“It feels nice.” Naruto whispered.

Kisame smiled. “It does. A close second to a shower.”

“Yeah.” Naruto laughed softly as he splashed his face with water and started working on cleaning himself up more. Though really he needed a change of clothes but that would have to wait.

Naruto finished though he took his time, he turned to find Kisame seating himself against the tree. Naruto made his way to sit next to him only to be pulled down between the older man’s legs. The knife Kisame carried was on the ground right next to them. Arms wrapped around his waist causing his body to heat slightly. But it made him feel safer even if they weren’t Kisame’s arms for some reason gave him that comfort. Though it wasn’t something he really felt he could think about… not at a time like this. And not when he felt all he could do was get into trouble. He needed to be stronger, better prepared to handle himself. And be good enough to help Kisame when in dangerous situations. 

He leaned back against a broad chest thinking he should stay on guard but really the tiredness was seeping through his body and he desperately wanted to rest.

“Should we take shifts?” Naruto whispered.

Kisame leaned his head back. “That may be a good idea, you rest. I’ll wake you later.” Kisame felt Naruto nod, other than that silence filled the air. 

Even the forest was quiet and that was something that worried him a little. But at least they would hear any of the grotesque sounds that the infected made. But he focused a little on Naruto’s breathing he wanted to tell the blond just how brave he thought Naruto was in this situation and how sorry he was for dragging him into town even though he had already done that.   
But he supposed regardless of how things came to be. Naruto had done adjusted and learned quickly. Still no matter the circumstances the kid was adapted well. And while he couldn’t really say why he felt the need to stay so close to Naruto, but he did and he would for as long as Naruto would let him. It was unusual for him, but he truly cared about what happens to the blond. Maybe he could take the time to think on it more when they were safe.

It didn’t take long for him to hear the soft snores coming from Naruto and he couldn’t help but smile, he never thought anything good would come from the end of the world but he guessed something—well, someone did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by xHelloI'mInsane
> 
> And now for a quick note.
> 
> I wanted to say a few things about this story but mostly forgot what it is. So the basic, zombies are a given but really I wanted to focus of the emotional development of the characters how they change and progress. So with more focus on them then the zombies I hoped to get further along with the characters and have the zombies as a side dish. coughs. That wasn't as funny as I thought it would be..


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning":"Mention of suicide.

Neither man had expected the door to be open wide. Kisame raised his arm, stopping Naruto from proceeding. He unsheathed his knife as he made his way to the door. He peered in, the lights were off but the sun was still high enough. He could see a body against the couch, unmoving. He grimaced, his anger rising as his hand felt along the wall. Kisame clicked on the light switch ready to either fight or run. 

But it seemed neither would be necessary. He made his way to the body and knelt down in front of Karin. With a bullet through her head and the gun on the ground, he knew she must have been bitten and took care of it herself. He sighed, a hand raising and covering his mouth as he looked around the empty home. There was no other blood than what was around the young soldier. He rose up from his knees, turning to Naruto who was staring at the body from the doorway. He moved around the couch, grabbing the sheet off of it and proceeded to cover the body. 

When he was done covering her, he made quick work of checking the rest of the house. Feeling unnaturally calm until he passed the desk with dog tags on it, bloodied and next to a note.

Captain,  
If you are still alive and reading this. We decided to move on to Suna but ran into complications. I don’t know where the others are but I made it back here. I’m sorry captain but I can't become one of them.  
\-- 

It was Karin’s dog tags next to the note. He knew she must have decided to write it before taking her own life. 

“Shut the door.” His dirtied gloved hand came up to run through his hair. He would bury her now, then. “I have to go after them.” Kisame spoke dropping into the oak chair.   
“I’ll come too.” Naruto whispered, finding himself unable to look away from the body, even covered.

“No.”

Naruto’s eyes widened as he looked up, though the other wasn’t facing him. “But-”

“I’d feel better knowing you are safe. So stay here, I will find them then I will come back.” Kisame stood. “Do you have a shovel so I can bury Karin before heading out?”  
“You are going out now?” Naruto felt bumps prickle along his skin as the fear built up. Just hearing how calm Kisame was and thinking about what the other man was suggesting frightened him.

“They may be in trouble. I can't wait.”

“And you think one man will make a difference if they are?” He didn’t mean to raise his voice but the look he received, “I didn’t mean-”

“I know what you meant.” Kisame moved towards the shorter man. “A shovel?”

“I’ll get it and I will help but only if you rest first and I am coming with you. There is nothing you can do to stop me.” He may be a bit selfish, part of it was not wanting to be alone again but also, he couldn’t live with himself if he stayed behind and something happened to Kisame.

“Don’t be stupid.”

Naruto’s eyes widened and Kisame grimaced, “I- shit. “ He brought a hand up to the nap of his neck. “I can't let you go back out there nor could I forgive myself if you got hurt or worse.”  
Naruto didn’t realize how hard he was biting his lip until he felt the blood welling up, he shook his head. “And I couldn’t live with myself if I let you go alone.” It was rather easy to say what he was thinking when he was angry.

But that anger dissipated when Kisame sighed. 

“I’ll bury her than rest and then we will talk about this after resting. Okay?” 

Naruto nodded. “I’ll get the shovel and some rope for the sheet.” 

“Thank you.”  
\---

By the time Karin was buried, Naruto had a makeshift marker made and ready for the grave. They hadn’t had any issues or guests. So it pegged the question: why did they leave in the first place? There was still power, food and water. 

Instead of talking, he found himself in the shower. Alone. The whole way home seemed pointless. Yes, he was glad, and yes, the shower felt amazing, like heaven. But he was worried. About Kisame's men, about Kisame, and about what was going to happen. And also a bit of bitterness that being home was something he couldn’t fully enjoy right now.   
He was sure Kisame was still using the maps to plan a route close to one they had possibly taken and then plan out the rescue mission. Naruto was trying to be hopeful after all they survived many times they probably shouldn't have. 

Instead though, he wanted to focus on the dirt and blood that was washing from his body and maybe just enjoy the bit of time they had to rest and relax.   
Naruto sighed as turned off the water stepping out of the shower. Grabbing the fluffy white towel he slowly dried off, even when his stomach rumbled and the tiredness started seeping through his body. 

He finally pulled on the soft pajama pants and the cotton shirt. Yes, they were going out soon but he would have his rest in some comfort. So with a deep breath he left the bathroom making his way back to the desk where Kisame still was.

“Shower is free. There’s some of my uncle’s pajamas in there. I’ll wash your clothes and make something to eat while you are in there.” Naruto place a hand on a broad shoulder. “Kisame.”  
Kisame sat the marker down. “Okay, thanks.”

Naruto nodded, his hand dropping to his side he watched Kisame disappear. He smiled slightly, looking down at the map he knew after they rested they would be leaving. So he decided he would make a good meal and get some sleep it may be awhile before they got back here. He didn’t want to take any chances.

He made his way to the kitchen, grabbing the pot and the noodles, tomato paste and beef, thankful they had the stuff still, though he did just stock up a few days before everything happened. He really didn’t know how to make a lot of things but he was hungry and even this sounded like a gourmet meal. 

He set out to make the food. He didn’t have much on his mind at the moment, he couldn’t think of anything… He was too worried about what was to come and too tired to think anymore today. It had been too long of a trip and even when they were in the attic and had rested, he felt exhausted from the whole thing and they were about to set out again...  
Naruto was just finishing up when Kisame came to the kitchen, sitting at the long island. “That was refreshing.” Kisame spoke and Naruto nodded.  
“I’m sorry, kid.”  
Naruto shook his head. “I’ve just been thinking about what we are going to do next and hoping everyone is okay.” Naruto mumbled, grabbing two bowls and filling them. He sat Kisame's down next to him before getting them two glasses of water. He made his way round handing the glass to Kisame before sitting next to the man.   
They both ate in silence. Kisame was sure that Naruto was going to follow even though he didn’t want the blond out there again. He just didn’t know how to convince Naruto to stay or if he even could...

Both men helped themselves to a second bowl, this one being consumed in a less amount of time as the first bowl, but enjoyed just as much. Naruto didn’t think he could enjoy anything as much as this. 

But still there was something he had to ask. “We are going to sleep then leave, right?” He was tired, plus he still had to wash Kisame’s clothes or at least find some for him to wear.   
“Yeah, sleep first then we will head out tomorrow.” 

“Okay.” Naruto stood. “You want more?”

 

“No, thank you. It was good.”

Naruto smiled grabbing both of their bowls and taking them to the sink. He made quick work of washing them off and putting them in the drainer. 

He stretched when he was done, “I am ready for bed then.” 

“Yeah.”

Naruto stopped short of the hallway. “Coming?”

Kisame chuckled and Naruto blushed. He just realized they didn’t have to share a bed. His mouth however was already running away from him. “I just, you know… I got used to you sleeping with me.” Again, he didn’t need to speak. He rubbed the nape of his neck while turning away. Yeah, he didn’t want to open his mouth again.

“I just don’t want you to leave without me. So I’ll know when you get up.” Why was he still talking or even trying to make excuses?

Kisame smiled, chuckling as he made his way down the hallway behind the blond. “I won’t leave you behind.” He hadn’t even thought about it, but it was an idea he was slightly sure the blond was on guard about it.  
Naruto sighed, opening his bedroom door. “Oh, I missed my bed.” He hurriedly crawled under the blanket, not bothering with turning the light on, so it was pitch black when Kisame shut the door. One of the great things about living in a mountain was that there was no sunlight to wake you up. Of course, they didn’t have windows... just air filtered through the vents.  
He felt the bed dip on the other side. Kisame slipped under the covers and slid his arms behind his head. “A bed.” Kisame whispered. It felt like such a luxury.  
“Yeah, it feels so good.” 

“For the first time in a while, good night.” It would be the first time in so long since he had said that and he was sure it would be a good night.  
“Good night.”

And it was surprising just how fast a peaceful sleep came for the two men...

Naruto was startled awake, his mind foggy with sleep and confusion but when he fumbled to turn on his lamp, it cleared slightly. And though Kisame looked like he was alert, he felt confused for a moment after having let his guard down to a peaceful sleep. It took a minute for the world to catch up with them.

Naruto’s blood ran cold when he realized it was a pounding on the steel door. “The infected.”

“If so, it sounds like there’s only one.” Kisame sat up. “I can take it out before anymore come. “

“But-” Naruto followed Kisame out the bedroom. They both quickly broke into a run to the front door as soon as they started down the hall. That was definitely a woman’s voice.   
Naruto swung open the door, not bothering to wait for Kisame to arm himself. He stared at the dark haired girl before his eyes moved to the man off a few feet. Naruto ran, throwing his arms around the larger man’s shoulders.

“I thought you were dead, Kiba.”

Kiba wrapped his arms around the blond. “I see the soldiers made it here.” Kiba spoke staring at Kisame.

“I think you all should get inside.” Kisame frowned, moving out of the way to allow the small group to enter.

“Where are the other soldiers?” Kiba frowned, entering the house. 

Naruto shut the door. “They were trying for Suna.”

“Why would they do that?”

“We were kind of stranded in town, so we are planning to go look for them tomorrow.”

“That’s not a good idea. Besides, there is no getting into Suna.” Naruto stared at the dark haired girl the girl spoke, dropping a duffle bag from her shoulder.  
“We have to try.” Naruto spoke again.

“We saw some soldiers but I don't know if they were yours. ”Kiba spoke up. “We didn’t have time to stop.” He paused. “But regardless, going out is suicide right now. There are dozens making their way through the woods… Those zombies are everywhere.” He shook his head. “I’m sorry but you have to wait.”

Naruto turned to Kisame quickly, his eyes wide. But the blue haired man was staring at Kiba. “Kisame?”

“I guess we don't have a choice.” Kisame frowned as he turned back to Naruto. “We wait.”

Naruto nodded, turning to Kiba and the people with them, he looked them over. “Where’s Hana?”

Kiba shook his head, his eyes moving down to his shoes when he felt Naruto’s arms around him again. “I’m sorry, I wanted to look for you both but we were surrounded.”  
“Car crash.” Kiba wrapped his arms around Naruto again, taking a deep breath, he had been so frantic and so lost, he wasn’t sure he would get the chance to see Naruto again.  
“The water works and there is still food.” Kisame spoke up, clearing his throat as the two parted.

“I can make food. Hungry?” Naruto asked.

“Yes.” Three or four people voiced together and Naruto smiled, turning towards Kisame who again was staring at Kiba but upon inspection they both were giving each other the same dirty look.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a gift for Faded posting here so she won't have to get on Y to reaD. ^_^ This first part was edited by the sweetie TW<3


End file.
